This invention relates to an engine control means for a marine propulsion and more particularly to an improved arrangement for controlling the starting and stopping of an internal combustion engine.
Most internal combustion engines include a starting device for facilitating starting of the engine and this starting device is operated by means of a starter switch. In addition, the engines also include some form of kill switch or ignition switch which is operative to discontinue the running of the engine under the operator's control. Although the use of separate switches for each purpose has some advantages, it tends to complicate the engine controls and, at times, can cause the operator to operate the wrong control.
For example, small watercraft frequently employed separate starter and kill switches. However, if the operator operates the wrong switch, certain difficulties can be encountered. Furthermore, the use of two separate switches complicates the control and when small vehicles are so equipped, the controls of the vehicle can become unduly complex and confusing to the operator.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified control arrangement for the starting and stopping of an engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified control arrangement for a vehicle such as a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein a single control can be employed for accomplishing both starting and stopping of the engine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a single control for the starting and stopping of the engine wherein the starting device is not operated when the engine is running and, thus, error is avoided.
In conjunction with operating the starting device of an internal combustion engine, if the engine is running and the starter device is operated, damage can frequently occur. For example, if the starting device is of the type that has a geared engagement with the flywheel of the engine for cranking, operation of the starting device when the engine is running may cause damage to the gear mechanism.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved starting device for an internal combustion engine wherein the starting device is not operated when the engine is running even if the starter control is operated.